The present invention relates to personal digital assistants and more particularly to an external keyboard capable of connecting to a personal digital assistant with improved characteristics.
Currently, personal digital assistants (PDAs) are poplular due to portability, etc. Hence, memo, phone book, and other features provided by PDA are performed in a hand-written manner (i.e., a plurality of alphanumeric characters are inputted). Thus, a plurality of records of memo or telephone number may be stored in PDA for future access. However, such hand-written input is not sufficient for ever increasing features provided by newly available PDAs. Thus, an external keyboard is commercially available recently served as an additional input device for PDA. Typically, such keyboard includes a plurality of keys. Hence, user may edit memo or phone book by inputting through the keyboard connected to PDA.
A conventional externally connected keyboard 11 for PDA 2 is shown in FIG. 1. A cover 13 is hinged to one side of keyboard 11. Hence, cover 13 may pivot about the hinge to open or close the keyboard 11. A slot 16 is provided in the center on the hinged side of cover 13. Hence, a connection port 15 projected above slot 16 may be received in slot 16 when the cover 13 is closed. Connection port 15 has one side connected to cover 13. Thus, connection port 15 is open when cover 13 is open. Connection port 15 is connected to a connector of PDA 2. Connection port 15 has a plurality of pins connected to electronics and keys of keyboard 11 through conductors. PDA 2 is electrically connected keyboard 11 when connector on one side of PDA 2 is connected to connection port 15. As a result, user is able to input by keying the keyboard 11.
A friction based support member (not shown) is provided between the hinge of cover 13 and keyboard 11. The friction based support member is able to support an open cover 13 at one of a plurality of angular locations relative to the keyboard 11. Thus, PDA 2 may be supported by cover 13 at the angle when connected to connection port 15. A cavity 12 is provided in the bottom of keyboard 11. A retractable support 17 is provided in the cavity 12. In a use position, handle (i.e., first enlargement) 171 of support 17 is pulled from cavity 12 until the bottom end (i.e., second enlargement) 172 is stopped at the narrow opening of cavity 12. Such additional support area at the bottom of keyboard 11 provided by the extended support 17 may reliably support PDA 2 for preventing PDA 2 and keyboard 11 from tipping over. However, such cavity 12 in the bottom of keyboard 11 for receiving the support 17 inevitably increases the thickness of keyboard 11. This makes a compact keyboard impossible. Thus, improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an external keyboard connected to a personal digital assistant (PDA) comprising a keyboard section, a cover including a first portion and a hinged second portion, and a connection port in the center of the hinge between the keyboard section and the cover, the connection port being capable of connecting to a connector of the PDA. A support member is formed at the hinge between first and second portions of cover opposite to an elastic restrain formed at the hinge of the first and the second portions of cover. The restrain is curved and is urged against one side of the support member for fastening the support member at a first angle relative to the restrain in one position. Thus, first and second portions of cover are held at the same plane. In another position, second portion of cover is pivoted at a second angle relative to first portion thereof. One side of support member is pivoted to the same angle relative to restrain accordingly. Thus, support member is fastened at the second angle by the elasticity of restrain. As a result, second portion of cover is also held at the second angle. When PDA is connected to connection port and held in first portion of cover, keyboard and PDA are prevented from tipping over by the support of second portion of cover.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.